Flashdisk
by soo-iceu
Summary: Tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Tunggu dulu. Bukankah... Flashdisknya yang ini penuh dengan foto Jongin? Mampus. Ia bisa-bisa dicap sebagai bocah penguntit nih! ASTAGA SEHUN INGIN MATI SAJA!/ exo's fanFiction. KaiHun. SF. RnR! [3 of 50StoriesProject]


―εϊз―

Flashdisk

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.

Main Pairing: KaiHun

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi. Ngebosenin, ide pasaran, bikin muntah tujuh hari tujuh malem.

Length: Oneshoot/Drabble [1/1]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Nih."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Apa?"

"Flashdisk-mu. Punya kita tertukar sepertinya."

Lalu Sehun tertawa, membentuk bulan sabit disetiap masing-masing matanya. "Maaf maaf. Pasti karena aku terburu-buru hingga salah ambil. Tunggu ya."

Tangan Sehun terulur, merogoh setiap sisi isi tasnya hingga menemukan flashdisk serupa dengan warna yang serupa pula. "Maaf ya."

"Ya, tak apa. Jangan teledor lagi."

"Sip deh Jong."

Lalu, si pengembali Flashdisk, aka Kim Jongin kembali ke tempatnya. Sedangkan Sehun kembali menyambung catatannya yang belum kelar.

Tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

Tunggu dulu.

Bukankah... Flashdisknya yang ini penuh dengan foto Jongin?

Mampus.

Ia bisa-bisa dicap sebagai bocah penguntit nih!

Sumpah! Sehun bukan penguntit! Sehun hanya suka mengoleksi foto Jongin. Aduh. Mana ada yang diedit pake lope lope sana sini pula.

Sehun malu sekali sekarang. Rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri disegitiga bermuda agar tidak bertemu Jongin lagi.

Atau...

Kemungkinan lainnya, Jongin akan menghapus seluruh fotonya karena merasa risih.

ASTAGA SEHUN INGIN MATI SAJA!

ㅡo00oㅡ

"HAYOUNGIE~!"

"YA OPPA?"

"PINJEM LAPTOP DONG!"

"LAPTOP MU EMANG KEMANA?"

"LAGI DI SERVICE KAN!"

"WOY JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK KENAPEE!" Teriak Jung Taekwoon. Sepupu mereka yang sedang menginap dirumah mereka. Sehun langsung hening. Ini pertama kalinya si Taekwoon kalem ikutan teriak.

Sehun berlari kekamar Hayoung dan segera nyolokin flashdisknya ke laptop Hayoung yang kebetulan lagi nyala karena sipemiliknya lagi ketoilet.

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Rupanya data dirinya tidak ada yang berkurang. Malah, ada satu file word dan satu folder yang masuk ke flashdisknya.

Okay. Apa itu sebuah peringatan kecil-kecilan dari Jongin agar tidak menyimpan foto orang sembarangan?

Rasanya Sehun ingin membanting diri.

Ia membuka file word itu dengan takut-takut. Lalu menelan ludahnya kaku.

_Kalau suka dengan seseorang, kenapa gak bilang langsung saja?_

_Aku juga suka padamu._

Rasanya Sehun ingin memanggil burung dara dan burung merpati untuk membantunya terbang dari bumi dan berkeliling hingga langit ketujuh.

Ini agak berlebihan. Maaf.

Sungguh, rasanya sangat berbunga-bunga. Meskipun pernyataan itu masih bermakna ambigu, ia tetap saja senang bukan kepalang.

Ia menekan tombol back dan membuka folder yang ada. Ia menemukan file word lagi dan sebuah foto yang benar-benar membuat Sehun berbunga-bunga hingga perutnya mulas.

Fotonya yang sedang tertidur dengan Jongin yang mencium keningnya yang dijepret(?) Dari samping, hingga wajahnya dan wajah Jongin terlihat jelas. Dan Jongin yang tersenyum tipis. Astagaa astagaaa itu foto kapaaan!

Ia juga langsung membuka file word yang satu lagi dan menjerit tertahan dalam bahagia.

_Foto itu kuambil saat kau sakit pada waktu ulang tahunmu itu. Kau sadar tidak? _

_Hm.. By the way..._

_Coffee Shop, this Friday, 15.00 with me, please?_

_Kim Jongin._

ㅡendㅡ

HALOOO HEHEHEHE.

3 of 50. Masih 47 lagi ya.

Ngeq.

Ini FF Flashdisk Short Ver.-nya. Akan ada full ver-nya. Sebenarnya udah diketik. Tapi belum kelar. Males banget nyelesaiinnya... EWHH.

Kuharap kalian suka. Setelah beberapa lama tidak mengetik, aku lupa cara mengetik bagaimana(?) Hingga membuat aku malas melanjutkan ff ff yang belum kelar. Dan bahkan bikin ini udah mengabiskan 3 jam buat nyari ide. Bahkan doa ke Allah gini.

"Berikan aku sebuah ide, seenggaknya hanya menjadi drabble kecil-kecilan saja."

Tapi ternyata kurang dikabulin juga. Akhirnya adaptasi dari ide-ide sebelumnya yang aku jadiin sependek-pendeknya.

Eh kok jadi curcol-nya yang panjang.

Yaudah, makasih loh udah mau baca. :((

.

.

Mind to fav? follow? review?

PLEASE BAGI LO LO SEMUA YANG PUNYA IDE LEBIH, KASIH KE GUA.

.

.

suyangirad aka sooiceu,

1 October 2014.

Selesai ngetik. 15:18

Published. Sekitar jam segitu ampe jam 4

.Copyright 2014.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya:D


End file.
